An Unexpected Romance
by Bienniel
Summary: This is the story of Primrose Baggins, Bilbo Baggins' niece and how she joined the 13 Dwarves and Gandalf on their quest to reclaim Erebor instead of her uncle. When she meets the dwarves she and Kili are attracted to each other and a relationship quickly ensues. Will Thorin approve when he finds out. Will Bilbo be upset that Primrose took his place on the quest?
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Romance

Chapter 1

"Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Bilbo, what's going on?" Primrose Baggins asked, coming into the sitting room at Bag End.

"That's what I'd like to know," Bilbo said.

Primrose had heard the doorbell go twice and had noticed the other two men in the room when she'd entered the sitting room. Upon taking a closer look she realized they were dwarves and wondered what they were doing in her uncle's sitting room. Bilbo introduced her and she greeted the dwarves politely then chattered politely with them until the doorbell rang again. She continued to talk to the dwarves until two more dwarves entered the sitting room. The doorbell had gone again just before they entered. These dwarves were younger than the other two and one was fair headed and the other dark headed. They introduced themselves as Kili and Fili after greeting the other two dwarves. Primrose nodded politely her attention on the dark haired young dwarf, unable to tear her eyes off of him. He was extremely good looking and when he smiled at her Primrose felt her heart racing.

"I'm sorry we're invading your house," Kili said to her, sitting down beside her.

"It's not mine it's Uncle Bilbo's. I just live here as I've nowhere else to go," Primrose said.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing still living with your uncle. I would have thought the male hobbits would be falling all over themselves to be with you," Kili said.

"Nah none of them are interested in me," Primrose said.

Kili couldn't believe it. Was she serious?.

"You're kidding me right," he finally said.'

"I'm not kidding," Primrose said.

"Well then I guess no one will mind if someone like me was to snap you up," Kili said.

"Are you flirting with me? What makes you think I'd be interested in a smelly ugly dwarf?" Primrose said.

Kili stared at her then realized from her smile that she was kidding.

"I suppose I am flirting. After all you're very nice to look at. And I don't have a she dwarf waiting for me to come back from this quest," Kili said.

He smiled at her again then told her about the quest.

"So have you ever been to this home?" Primrose asked?

"No we, the dwarves had to flee it before Fili and I were born," Kili said.

Suddenly Bilbo came back followed by 8 other dwarves and there was much greeting and happy talking. Some of the dwarves emptied Bilbo's pantry and soon the dwarves were eating and talking amongst themselves. Primrose watched Kili talking and laughing with the others and was dismayed when he drank a flagon of ale, getting ale all over his stubble then belched loudly and laughed. She caught his eye and frowned and he looked down.

Later on after the dwarves had finished eating Kili joined Primrose again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Kili said softly.

"You did to be honest. Your table manners are somewhat lacking," Primrose said.

"I think we are all like that. It's how we dwarves are," Kili said.

Primrose had noticed the other dwarves also belching and laughing and drinking their ale in a slobbering manner.

"Well never mind what's done is done It's over now. Are you dwarves staying the night here?" Primrose asked.

"I suppose so. Our leader, my and Fili's uncle, Thorin isn't here yet. He's late," Kili said.

"Will he be here soon?" Primrose asked.

"I hope so. There is much to discuss," Kili said.

By then everyone was talking softly as they waited for Thorin to arrive.

"So why did you have to come to here?" Primrose asked Kili.

"I think Gandalf wants your uncle to come with us as our burglar," Kili said.

"But Uncle isn't a burglar he's a gentlehobbit," Primrose said.

"Hobbits are very very quiet so I guess that's why Gandalf thinks he'd make a good burglar," Kili said.

Finally Thorin arrived and Primrose saw he had dark hair and a dark beard. He was very similar to Kili to look at. He was very serious and after the dwarves had greeted him and he'd had something to eat discussions about the quest began. As Primrose had expected Bilbo was quick to say he wasn't a burglar and didn't want to go on an adventure.

"Well if you won't go I'll go," Primrose said.

"I haven't said I won't go, just that I didn't want to go," Bilbo said.

When Primrose had said she'd go if Bilbo didn't go Kili's face lit up and several of the dwarves must have noticed as they nudged each other and sniggered their sniggers quickly turning to coughs when Thorin glared at them. The discussions continued late into the night and finally Primrose decided she needed to go to bed so said her goodnights and retired. It didn't take long to get ready for bed and she could hear the dwarves moving around then Thorin singing softly. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying so got into bed and prepared to settle down. She was wearing a nightgown and her curls were lose. Her thoughts drifted to Kili and she wondered what he was doing and where he and the other dwarves would sleep that night. Suddenly she was jolted back into reality by her door handle turning and Kili slipping into her room. He was clad in only his breeches and his undershirt which was half undone, his hair falling around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Primrose hissed at him.

"I wanna get to know you better," Kili said.

He sat down on the bed beside her and smiled. Leaning forward he drew her close and brushed her lips with his, kissing her softly.

"I've been wanting to do that all evening," Kili said.

His kiss had left her breathless and wanting more, so much more.

"Are you sure this is wise. I'm a hobbit and you're a dwarf. Could it work between us?" Primrose asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kili said.

He leant forward and kissed her again and this time their kiss deepened and Primrose felt her body getting hot. She could feel that Kili had become hot also. One kiss followed another and soon they were making out. When they came up for air Primrose smiled at Kili and he smiled back.

"I've never you know been with a male before," Primrose said.

"You're still a virgin?" Kili asked.

"Yes. Uncle wants me to wait until I'm married before being losing my virginity," Primrose said.

"I want you to be mine," Kili growled softly.

"And I'd love to be yours," Primrose said, then kissed him again.

"My Uncle won't approve of us being together. Fili and I are his heirs you know. If something happens to Fili I would be next in line to the throne at Erebor after Uncle Thorin. I could hardly be King of the Mountain and have a hobbit as my Queen," Kili said, after they came up for air

"I don't think my uncle would approve of me being with you either," Primrose said.

"Well I guess we will have to keep this from them," Kili said.

He had slipped his hand into hers entwining his fingers with hers.

"What about the other dwarves?" Primrose asked.

"What about them?" Kili asked.

"They'll notice sooner or later that we're sweet on each other," Primrose explained.

"As long as they don't tell Uncle Thorin it should be fine," Kili said.

He kissed her again entangling his fingers in her curls. When they came up for air they smiled at each other then cuddled, enjoying each other's company. Primrose snuggled up close to Kili breathing in his scent. She felt extremely comfortable in his arms and realized she was falling hard for Kili

"I don't want you to go in the morning. What if I never see you again," Primrose said.

"Come with us. Be our burglar," Kili suggested.

"If only I could. Uncle would never agree to it," Primrose said.

"We are leaving early. If he isn't awake just come away with us," Kili said.

"I like the sound of that," Primrose said, resting her head on Kili's chest.

They fell asleep like that and when they woke they found Fili leaning against the door jamb a smirk on his face.

"I was wondering where you were. If Uncle finds out about this you're going to be in trouble," Fili said.

"But you aren't going to tell him are you?" Kili said.

"Nope. I think you and Primrose make a cute couple. And if she makes you happy then that's good," Fili said.

"Prim is coming with us," Kili said.

"You what?" Fili said.

"You heard me," Kili said.

"Uncle won't allow it," Fili said.

Kili could hear the other dwarves moving about so he followed Fili into the sitting room. The dwarves were getting ready to go.

"We're going now. Can't wait for Bilbo," Thorin said.

It transpired that Bilbo hadn't made up his mind before going to bed as to whether he would go. Kili saw the contract Bilbo was supposed to sign lying on the table unsigned and that gave him an idea. Primrose had followed him into the sitting room and she'd seen the contract too.

"I will go Thorin. I am prepared to face whatever dangers there might be," Primrose said.

Before any of the dwarves could react Primrose had signed the form and given it to Balin.

"Welcome to the quest I guess," Thorin said.

Kili could tell he wasn't thrilled about what had happened and he looked at Kili with a do you know anything about this look.

"I didn't know she was going to do that Uncle," he said truthfully.

Primrose's signing the form had been the idea he had had but he hadn't had a chance to suggest it to her so he genuinely hadn't known that was going to happen. Thorin nodded and the dwarves finished getting ready to leave then left. Primrose riding on Kili's pony sitting in front of him.

"I wonder how Uncle is going to react when he finds out we've gone and I've come with you," Primrose giggled.

"He'll probably be pretty mad," Kili said.

"As will your uncle be if he finds out about us," Primrose said softly.

Fili was riding behind them and he rode up beside them.

"So what was it like?" he asked.

"What was what like?" Kili asked.

"You know screwing a hobbit. You did screw her didn't you?" Fili asked.

"Mind your own," Kili said, deciding to let him think he had slept with Primrose.

Fili's jaw dropped.

"No way. You cheeky bastard. You better hope Uncle doesn't find out," he said.

"He won't find out if you keep your big trap shut," Kili said.

"I won't say a word," Fili promised.

Fili dropped back behind Kili and Primrose.

"Why did you let Fili think we'd slept together when we did no such thing," Primrose asked.

"Cause I can't wait to see his face when I eventually tell him we didn't. It will be hilarious," Kili said.

That night when they made camp Primrose placed her bedroll by Kili's after he insisted she do so.

"I can make sure you are safe," he explained.

"Like that's why you want her to sleep next to you," Fili said, "As soon as Uncle Thorin's asleep you'll sneak into her bedroll won't you," Fili said.

"Mind your own," Kili said.

He turned back to Primrose and looked at her.

"When we camp like this we all have to take turns being on watch," Kili said.

"I am happy to help if needed," Primrose said.

"Fili will probably be on watch with me or us," Kili said.

Primrose nodded. That had dashed her hopes of getting some alone time with Kili.

"Sorry. I wish it could be just us but Fili likes to be on watch with me," Kili said.

The dwarves ate a meal then settled down for the night. After Primrose got into her bedroll she lay on her side facing Kili who was facing her.

"I'm so glad you have come with us," Kili whispered.

"Me too," Primrose said.

Kili smiled then reached over and took her hand in his entwining his fingers with hers. She fell asleep her fingers still entwined with Kili's. The next thing she knew someone was shaking her awake.

"It's time for my watch. Want to be on watch with me?" Kili said.

"Yes of course," Primrose said.

She got out of her bedroll and pulled her clothes on and joined Killi sitting at the edge of the camp looking into the forest. Fili was also there and he smiled at Primrose and at Kili.

"Why doesn't this surprise me," he asked Kili.

"Maybe I wanted her company?" Kili said.

"You're lucky Uncle is asleep," Fili said.

"I hope he doesn't find out about Prim and I until after I've already married her," Kili said.

Primrose nearly choked when she heard that.

"Marry me?" she squeaked.

"Oh I know it's too soon to be thinking about anything like that," Kili said.

"Phew," Primrose said.

Kili smiled at her.

"But yeah if Uncle was to bust us now he'd probably send you home and I'd be in disgrace too," Kili said.

"Wouldn't he still be pretty mad if he busted us and found out we were married," Primrose said.

"Well yes but there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. What was done would be done," Kili said.

"I'm wondering. When you get older will you grow a big beard like the other dwarves?" Primrose asked.

"I sure hope I do," Kili said.

"I'm sure you'll look handsome with it," Primrose said.

She wasn't thrilled with the idea of him growing a big beard but realized that beards were important to dwarves.

"Do your folk do anything to show when you're in a relationship?" Primrose asked Kili.

"Well if I was wanting to go public about us I would put a special braid in your hair that would show that you're mine. But I can't do that because Uncle would see it and know straight away what it was and why you had it. The clasp would also indicate who you were with," Kili added.

"So the clasp is the dwarf equivalent of an engagement ring?" Primrose asked.

"Yes I think so. When our folk marry they add another special braid this time to each other's hair and each puts a special clasp on the other's braid," Kili said.

"Like wedding rings," Primrose said.

"You could say that," Kili said.

"We hobbits exchange rings, like humans do," Primrose said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kili smiled at Primrose, longing to put a braid in her hair to indicate she was his. Obviously they wouldn't be engaged so he couldn't put a special clip in her braid to signify she was his intended.

"If we did marry could we have children? What would they look like? They'd be half dwarf half hobbit. Is such a thing possible?" Primrose asked.

"I don't see why it isn't possible and as to what the children might look like I have no idea," Kili said.

"I'd stick out like a sore thumb if we lived in Erebor as I don't have a beard but your women folk do," Primrose said.

"Honestly I'm sure that won't matter," Kili said.

He slipped his arms around her and held her close.

"I want to be with you and that's what's important,"

"Kili you can't possibly marry Prim. She'd never be happy living underground and she's right she'd stick out like a sore thumb," Fili said.

"Who says I wouldn't be happy living underground. I have lived in a hole in a hill until now," Primrose said.

Kili smiled at Primrose happy to hear that. He was seriously considering getting Elrond to marry the two of them while they were in Rivendell.

"How would you feel about us getting married while we are in Rivendell. I'm sure Elrond could marry us. It is going to take us another 37 days or so to get to Rivendell," Kili said.

"I will see how I feel and how things are going between us when we get there," Primrose said

The rest of their watch passed uneventfully and finally they were relieved by Ori and Nori.

"What were you two up to eh," Nori asked Kili.

"Never you mind. We're going back to bed now," Kili said.

The two returned to their bedrolls where they quickly got back into their night things and into bed. They fell asleep again their fingers entwined. The next morning after a hearty breakfast the company got on the road again.

"I'm hoping we can get some alone time tonight," Kili said quietly to Primrose.

"Will you be on watch again?" Primrose asked.

"Yes," Kili said.

"What were we watching for anyway?" Primrose asked.

"Orcs. It's no laughing matter if we get attacked by them," Kili said.

"Oh right," Primrose said.

"I promise you that I will protect you and ensure you don't come to harm," Kili said.

Primrose nodded and smiled at him. She had never seen an orc or anything like them in her life.

"I will also teach you how to fight so you can defend yourself if necessary. I use both the sword and the bow," Kili said.

When they stopped for lunch they were near a stream so after everyone had eaten it was decided to have a swim. The dwarves began stripping down to their breeches and Primrose watched as Kili removed his outer clothing and placed it and his weapons in a neat pile beside her. When he took off his undershirt it was the first time she'd seen his chest and she liked what she saw. His chest was covered in thick dark hair which was the same shade as the hair on his head.

"Are you going to swim too?" Kili asked.

"Sure why not," Primrose asked.

She slowly began undressing conscious of Kili's eyes on her, roving over her body. She left her slip on to preserve her modesty just as Kili had left his breeches on. The other dwarves were already in the water laughing and splashing each other. Kili jumped into the stream followed by Primrose and the two began splashing each other. Then Fili splashed Kili and he splashed back. The water was cool and refreshing and Primrose lay back and floated her hair splaying out behind her. Suddenly she was under water and she came up coughing and spluttering, spotting Kili laughing. She knew instantly he'd dunked her so she lunged towards him intending to dunk him back but he leaped to the side and she missed. A fun chase ensued with Kili keeping ahead of her and avoiding her grasp until he tripped on a submerged root and pitched forward with a big splash. Primrose doubled over laughing as he scrambled back to his feet water running down his back and chest from his hair.

"Not funny Prim," Kili said.

"Oh yes it was. FACEPLANT," Primrose chortled.

The other dwarves were also laughing and Kili glared at them then joined in the laughter realizing he had to have looked pretty funny doing a face plant into the water. When Kili stopped laughing he drew Primrose close and found her mouth with his kissing her deeply.

"You look beautiful all wet," he said, after they came up for air.

The other dwarves were so busy splashing each other they didn't notice the two kissing.

"You look mighty handsome yourself my sexy prince," Primrose said.

"I just want to hold you close and feel the warmth of your body against mine," Kili said.

"Well there's no harm in cuddling," Primrose said.

Kili smiled and kissed her again unaware that they were being watched by some Orcs. They watched the two kissing and cuddling then decided to report back to Azog, thinking he could use what they had seen against Thorin.

"Uncle must be furious with me for coming away with you," Primrose said.

"He probably is but there's nothing he can do about it. And by the time you see him again you'll be my wife, if everything works out, so you'll be moving to live with me," Kili said.

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Primrose said, snuggling into him.

She was still concerned about what would happen when Thorin found out about her relationship with Kili. Both she and Kili were in no doubt that he would never approve of it.

Finally it was time for the company to resume travelling so everyone got out of the water and dried off then dressed again. The ponies were untied and mounted and the company set off once more. Thorin and Gandalf had gone for a walk while the dwarves were swimming so he was still none the wiser about Kili and Primrose.

"You know you might not have any hair on your face but I really really like your hairy feet," Kili said.

"Thanks. Hairy feet are something us hobbits are very very proud of," Primrose said.

"I forgot to tell you that when we dwarves start courting we will put a special braid in each other's hair Its different to the betrothal braid which is added to the female's hair at the time of betrothal. But it would indicate the female is courting said male," Kili said.

"But you haven't been able to put a braid in my hair or I in yours because your uncle would know what they meant and wouldn't be happy about it," Primrose said, understanding dawning at once.

"Yes that's right," Kili said, "I wish we could though as a braid would look fantastic with your ringlets," he added.

He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her thick ringlets and Primrose let out a gasp of pleasure. Fortunately none of the other dwarves heard it.

The company rode for the rest of the afternoon, not stopping again until they stopped to camp. After everyone had dismounted and secured the ponies Thorin turned to the other dwarves.

"Everyone go and get firewood we need to get a fire going," Thorin said.

The dwarves scattered and Primrose accompanied Kili as they began to look for firewood. They gathered as much firewood as they could carry and then noticing they were alone put their piles of firewood down by a tree.

"We should take advantage of being alone," Kili said, smiling at Primrose and moving close to her.

"Mmm lets," Primrose said.

Kili wrapped his arms around her drawing her against her and found her mouth with his. One kiss followed another and soon they were sitting under the tree they'd put their piles of firewood down by, cuddling and kissing, just enjoying being alone together. The other dwarves had finished collecting firewood and were returning to the camp talking amongst themselves when they suddenly came across Kili and Primrose. They stopped, their piles of firewood clattering to the ground, their jaws hanging open in shock at what they were seeing. Kili and Primrose had sprung apart upon hearing the firewood hitting the ground.

Some of the dwarves were hooting and whistling and teasing Kili while some were worried about how Thorin would react should he find out.

"I hope to Mahal that your uncle doesn't find out about this," Dwalin said.

"Your Uncle will never approve of this you know that," Balin said.

"I think it's nice that Kili is happy," Fili said, in defense of his brother.

"It would be a first, having a hobbit as part of the royal family. But I don't see why not. As long as you behave appropriately," Dwalin said.

"It's not like I'll ever ascend the throne. Fili is Uncle's heir not me. I'm just the spare," Kili said.

"Gimli would probably think you were being very sneaky and he'd like it," Gloin said.

"Gimli is Gloin's son," Kili explained to Primrose.

"How come he didn't come on this quest?" Primrose asked.

"Too young. He's 15 years younger than me. I'm 77 and he's 62," Kili said.

"77? I'm only 33," Primrose said, "You're older than my Uncle," she ended.

"Dwarves live till they are between 200 and 300 - years old. So in dwarf terms I'm still very young," Kili said, "In human terms I'd be in my early to mid-30's so I've just become an adult," Kili said.

"I too have just become accepted as an adult," Primrose said.

Suddenly the age difference didn't seem to be an issue for her. Obviously Kili would live a lot longer than she would but they would deal with that when they came to it.

Primrose and Kili picked up their firewood and everyone began heading back to camp.

"Please don't tell Uncle what you saw," Kili said, worried that the other dwarves might tell him.

"Don't worry we won't tell him. You're right about not being likely to ascend the throne, " Balin said.

"Your secret is safe with us," Dwalin said.

The others all agreed that they'd keep their mouths shut.

"Prim and I have behaved very properly. She wants to wait until she's married to lie with a male," Kili said.

The other dwarves were very much relieved to hear that. As they continued to walk Primrose noticed them tossing bags of money to each other. She looked at Fili questioningly.

"Some of us placed bets on how soon you and Kili would start courting as we'd all noticed the looks you and he were giving each other," Fili explained.

"Did your uncle notice the looks?" Primrose asked.

"I don't think so," Fili said.

Then he suddenly looked at Kili an incredulous look on his face.

"You bastard letting me think you'd lain with her," he said.

Kili burst into laughter at the look on Fili's face and Fili glared at him.

"I'm sorry Fili but I knew the look on you when you realized I was pulling your leg would be priceless," Kili said.

Fili started laughing when he realized he was right and the two laughed all the way back to the camp. At the camp a fire was quickly started and Bombur began cooking that night's dinner.

"I think it's time I began teaching you how to fight," Kili said to Primrose.

"I don't have a sword or a bow," Primrose said.

"You can use my bow," Kili said, "And maybe one of the others will let you borrow their sword for a bit," he ended.

Primrose beamed and followed Kili a short distance from the camp. There he took his bow out of his it's holster and demonstrated to Primrose how to fire an arrow. Then it was her turn and Primrose took Kili's bow when he held it out to her and an arrow from his quiver. Kili moved so he was standing behind her and he placed his hands on hers to guide her on how to hold the bow and pull the string back. This meant his body was pressed against hers and jolts of electricity shot up and down her spine. Kili helped her to release the arrow and she watched as it flew and landed near where his arrow had landed.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Kili said.

His body was still pressed against hers and he turned her to face him then found her lips with his. After they came up for air Kili went and retrieved the arrow and then got Primrose to shoot an arrow on her own. To her surprise she managed to get the arrow to land near where his arrow had landed again.

"Very well done. Now keep practicing until it becomes second nature to you," Kili said.

So Primrose kept practicing and aiming for whatever Kili suggested she aim for. Soon she was shooting arrows confidently over various distances.

"You're going to be a fine archer one day," Kili said.

"I don't think I'm going to be much good at sword fighting though," Primrose admitted.

"We'll see," Kili said.

They returned to camp and Fili let Amber borrow one of his two swords so she could begin to learn how to fight with a sword. The other dwarves watched with interest as Kili showed Primrose the correct stances to use and how to hold the sword. It was heavy in her hands and she struggled to get used to its weight.

"You need a lighter sword. Fili's sword is designed for a male dwarf to use and you aren't a male dwarf," Kili said.

"No kidding," Primrose said.

Kili let her hold his sword and it was just as heavy.

Kili then taught Primrose how to swing the sword and how to parry blows aimed her. They then began sparring, Primrose doing her best to swing Fili's sword and block his blows. It was hard going but she kept trying, not wanting to let Kili down.

"You are doing very well and I think once you have a sword of your own which is the right weight for you, you'll do even better," Kili said.

He smiled at Amber and the two began sparring again. Suddenly Primrose blocked a blow Kili aimed at her than with a quick movement had disarmed him. Kili looked amazed and stunned that she'd actually managed to knock his sword out of his hand. He hadn't expected that at all as he had always prided himself on being a very good swordsman and it had shocked him that he'd been bested and by a female at that. The other dwarves were laughing and Kili shot them a dirty look.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day. My brother bested by a female," Fili said between gusts of laughter.

"Why don't you spar with her. I'd love to see you do better," Kili said.

"Alright then. And I'll show you how much better than you I am," Fili said.

So Fili joined Primrose and the two sparred. But to Fili's surprise Primrose managed to disarm him too. He couldn't look Kili in the eyes as he was embarrassed that he too had been bested by a female.

"See you aren't any better," Kili said, looking triumphant.

"Fili, Kili enough," Thorin suddenly interrupted them.

"Yes Uncle, sorry Uncle," they both said.

"You're doing very well," Thorin said, turning to Primrose.

"Thank you Thorin," Primrose said, "I have an excellent teacher," she added.

"Kili learnt from the best," Thorin said proudly.

Primrose smiled knowing that Thorin had meant himself. She knew that both Fili and Kili as princes would have been bought up as warriors so would have learnt to fight from an early age. She was still shocked that she'd managed to disarm them both as they were both vastly more experienced than she.

"Would you like to spar?" Primrose asked Thorin.

"I would be very interested to see what my nephew has taught you," Thorin said.

So Thorin drew his sword and the two circled each other and began to spar. Thorin was good, very good.

"Kili has taught you well. You're going to be even better when you have a sword which is the right weight for you," Thorin said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:** I have borrowed the words jul'huon and armath taur from the fan fiction Way of the Dwarf by Shadow Smith.

Chapter 3

Primrose beamed at Thorin

"Thank you Thorin," she said.

The two continued to spar until Thorin disarmed Primrose.

"You did well," Kili said when Primrose rejoined him.

"I don't know where I'm going to get a sword my size from," Primrose said.

"That is a problem," Kili admitted.

"Maybe I should focus on my archery in the mean time," Primrose said.

Kili nodded and smiled. He was already planning to ask Bofur to make a bow and quiver for Primrose.

"Practice every day and you'll soon be as good with a bow as I am," Kili said.

"I will Primrose said.

Over dinner she thought about everything she had learnt and resolved that she would practice as much as possible so she could defend herself if necessary. Once dinner was over everyone sat around the fire and relaxed. The dwarves who had lived there told stories of Erebor which Primrose found very interesting.

"These stories of Erebor make me more and more determined to see my home," Kili said.

He was sitting next to Primrose and he smiled at her glad she was along for the journey. He had been surprised at how quickly she had learnt to use his bow and Fili's sword.

"Tell us about your life?" Thorin said, looking at Primrose.

So Primrose shared about life in the Shire and what it was like to be a hobbit. Then she looked at Thorin.

"So why did you need Uncle or I to come along on this quest?" Primrose asked.

"We need a burglar to get into Erebor and creep through the tunnels unseen and undetected by the dragon. Someone who won't be distracted by gold and isn't known to the dragon," Thorin said.

"I see. And what am I supposed to do when I am inside Erebor," Primrose asked.

"Kill the dragon. He should be asleep if he hasn't detected you," Thorin said.

"K..k..kill the dragon? I've never killed anything in my life," Primrose said.

She looked at Kili who was looking as shocked as she. He hadn't known this part of the plan and he was alarmed that Primrose would have to go into such danger.

"If the dragon is asleep it will be an easy matter," Thorin said.

"I will practice my fighting skills every day," Primrose said.

"Good," Thorin said.

He began talking with Dwalin and Balin and Kili smiled at Primrose.

"I'm going to have a chat with Bofur," Kili told Primrose.

She nodded and watched as Kili joined Bofur and the two talked. She could see Bofur nodding and Kili smiling. Then Kili rejoined Primrose and everyone began to get ready for bed.

After another 3 uneventful days the company entered Trollshaw Forest and when they stopped for the night Fili and Kili were ordered to keep watch over the ponies. The rest of the company set up camp and Bombur began cooking their dinner. Once dinner was ready Primrose volunteered to take some food to Kili and Fili and was handed two steaming bowls of stew. She made her way to where Kili and Fili were and found them talking and not paying attention to the ponies. At the same time she heard voices and the sound of ponies neighing. Primrose glanced at the ponies and to her horror realised two of them were missing.

"Um Kili two of the ponies are missing. Why weren't you keeping an eye on them my love," Primrose said.

"You're kidding. All we did was step away for a few seconds to relieve ourselves. Surely they can't have gone far," Fili said.

Kili nodded then smiled when he realised what she'd called him. They began looking for the ponies and then suddenly came across the source of the voices Primrose had heard. Trolls and they had the ponies.

"What are we going to do?" Primrose hissed.

"Can you sneak in there and free the ponies?" Kili asked.

Just then another troll arrived carring two of the ponies under his arms.

"What me?" Primrose asked.

"We'll be right behind you. You'll be fine. Hoot like an owl if you need help. You're our burglar remember," Fili said pushing Primrose forward.

She began moving forward and after she'd covered half a dozen or so steps she looked back to see no sign of Kili or Fili. Annoyed she silently snuck around to where the ponies were then tried to undo the knots of the crude pen that had been erected to keep them contained. They snorted and neighed when they recognized her.

"Ssh I'm going to free you," Primrose said softly.

Looking around Primrose could see that one of the trolls had a knife sticking out of his belt so she crept over to him and tried to grab it. On her third attempt one of the trolls suddenly reached down and grabbed her along with a cloth. He wiped his nose then stared at her.

"Hey look what came out of my nose," he said.

"What are you anyway?" another of them said.

"I'm a hobbit," Primrose said.

"Can we eat her?" the third troll said.

"Drop her," Primrose heard Kill's voice ring out. She looked down and Kili was standing near the trolls his sword drawn looking furious.

"I said DROP HER," Kili growled, swinging his sword dangerously.

The troll holding Primrose suddenly threw her at Kili who caught her the two of them tumbling over and over. The other dwarves burst out of the bushes and began fighting the trolls. Primrose got to her feet as did Kili who immediately joined the battle. Primrose had no idea what to do as she didn't have a weapon but before she could hide one of the trolls had grabbed her again and the next thing she knew two of them were holding her one holding each arm.

"Drop your arms or we'll whip hers off," one of the trolls said.

Primrose let out a frightened squeak and saw Kili looking even more furious and worried at the same time. Slowly the dwarves dropped their weapons looking unhappy about it. The trolls put some of them on a spit and the rest and Primrose two were put in sacks.

"I'm sorry my love," Primrose said softly to Kili as they were lying side by side.

"Not your fault," Kili whispered back.

Primrose lay still trying to figure out how to get the dwarves out of the situation they were in. Suddenly she had a brainwave.

"You're doing it all wrong," Primrose said, standing up.

"Doing what all wrong?" one of the trolls said.

"Cooking them. You don't cook them like that," Primrose said.

"How do we cook them then," one of the trolls demanded.

"Um ah… You need to skin them first," Primrose said.

The dwarves glared at her for that even Kili and began arguing with each other. Finally Primrose had a brain wave.

"You don't want to eat them," she said.

"And why not?" one of the trolls said.

"They've got parasites. Nasty big ones," Primrose said.

"I don't have parasites," Kili said indignantly but Fili shushed him.

Slowly the dwarves caught on to what Primrose was doing and began agreeing with her each saying their parasites were bigger than the previous dwarves.

"Mine are the biggest parasites of all," Kili declared.

In the end Gandalf returned making the sun rise and turning the trolls to stone. Gandalf freed the dwarves and once everyone was free they retrieved their weapons and outer garments. As they were doing so Primrose noticed a cave not far from the troll's camp and drawing Thorin's attention to it suggested they see what was inside. Everyone made their way to the cave and cautiously entered to find it was the trolls hoard. Amongst the various items the trolls had accumulated were some swords one which was the perfect weight and size for Primrose. Kili had found it and he grinned at her as he pulled it out of the pile of things the trolls had hoarded.

"Hey Prim look what I've found. It's perfect for you," he said, showing her the sword.

"Nice," Primrose said after she'd taken it from him and tried a few swings, "it's perfect. Thank you my love," she said

She said this softly as Thorin wasn't far away and it wouldn't do for him to hear her refer to Kili as her love.

"Now you'll be able to become really good with the sword," Kili said.

He had also found some clips and clasps that went in hair and intended to give them to her at some point.

"We need to get back to camp," Thorin said.

Everyone hastened to leave the troll's cave and locate the ponies before making their way back to camp. Kili and Fili and Primrose were with Thorin and she could tell he was very angry with Kili and Fili as he was not speaking much to them.

"How could you lose those ponies to three trolls?" Thorin asked

"We were only away from them for a few minutes to relieve ourselves," Kili said.

"You should have gone one at a time. Foolish dwarves," Thorin said.

"It's ok Thorin. Honestly it is. I'm fine," Primrose said, knowing he was angry because she could have been killed.

"No it's not ok. You were reckless too, going out there by yourself. These two put you in danger and they need a lesson in responsibility ," Thorin said.

"We're sorry Uncle Thorin," Fili said.

"We will be much more careful next time," Kili said.

"Not as sorry as you will be tonight. Tonight I will give both of you the punishment you deserve," Thorin said, "As for you Primrose be thankful you're not one of my dwarves you'd also be reciving a lesson tonight," he ended.

Back at the camp Thorin barked out orders to the dwarves as they packed away their things and prepared to leave. Before the company left the camp Primrose saw Thorin go over to a plant that she recognized as Jul'huon and picked a thin length of it. She glanced at Kili and Fili who had gone pale. As the company broke camp and began travelling she saw the other dwarves shooting nervous glances at the two dwarves. Not understanding why the other dwarves were nervous or why Fili and Kili had gone pale Primrose decided to ask Gandalf about it.

"See how Thorin is shaping the Jul'huon?" Gandalf asked while they were stopped for lunch.

Primrose could see that Thorin was shaping the Jul'huon into what looked like a switch. The carving he was doing on the handle was intricate and beautiful.

"In that shape it becomes an armath taur, an instrument used to discipline dwarven warriors. It is a wood that is hard enough yet flexible enough to deal great pain without inflicting any marks on the dwarf being punished," Gandalf said.

Primrose gulped feeling sick that Kili would have such pain inflicted on him and wondered if she could get Thorin to change his mind. She did not wish to see Kili being punished either as it would be too hard to bear.

"You shouldn't have to go through what Thorin's going to do to you tonight," Primrose said to Kili after they resumed travelling.

She was riding on his pony sitting in front of him as usual.

"You wouldn't understand. It's our way and has been our way for as long as anyone can remember . Uncle has been through it himself as has his father and his father before him. I've been through it before when I was younger too," Kili said.

"Gandalf told me what your uncle is making. I don't understand much more than that though," Primrose said.

"Don't worry yourself about it I will be fine," Kili said.

"It's my fault you're in trouble. Mahal Kili I'm so so sorry," Primrose said.

"Of course it's not your fault my love," Kili said.

"I don't think I'd be able to watch you being punished," Primrose said.

"Uncle will do it privately. You won't have to watch," Kili assured her.

"He shouldn't punish you at all. You were only doing something any dwarf has to do," Primrose said.

"Thanks but I doubt Uncle will change his mind," Kili said.

They continued to ride Primrose feeling unhappier and unhappier as the day went on. Finally the company stopped to camp for the night. After Primrose had dismounted from Kili's pony she approached Thorin.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"You need to help the others collect firewood," Thorin said.

He turned away and she realised that this was her punishment. Primrose hurried away and after collecting a bundle of firewood returned to the camp and put the firewood down then approached Thorin again.

"Please don't punish Fili and Kili it was my fault everything happened," Primrose said.

"Your fault that those trolls got some of our ponies? Your fault that Kili and Fili weren't doing as I instructed them?" Thorin asked.

"Well no I suppose not," Primrose said.

She looked down and Thorin put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm doing this for their own good and because I love them. When a child misbehaves their parents will correct them because they love them. I am doing this for the same reason," Thorin said.

Primrose nodded.

"When I was small I was spanked when I was particularly naughty. And Uncle would do so because he loved me and he wanted me to be a better hobbit as a result," Primrose said.

"That's exactly it," Thorin said.

Thorin strode over to Kili and Fili.

"Follow me," Thorin said.

Primrose watched as the three walked away hoping their punishment would be over with quickly. She saw Nori and Dwalin talking and then they looked at her.

"Would you like to come and watch with us?" they asked.

"You're going to watch? I thought Thorin was going to do it privately. At least that's what Kili told me," Primrose said.

"He's said we can watch. I once took 5 strokes of the armath taur without crying out. I want to see how Fili and Kili handle it," Dwalin said.

"I also want to see how they handle it. Some dwarves handle it better than others," Nori said.

"Would it be appropriate for me to watch? " Primrose asked.

Nori and Dwalin exchanged looks.

"On second thoughts you'd better stay here. It probably isn't appropriate for you to watch," Dwalin said.

"If you were a male it would be fine," Nori said.

Primrose understood and watched them head in the direction that Thorin, Fili and Kili had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thorin led Fili and Kili to a nearby clearing and Nori and Dwalin watched from some bushes at the edge of the clearing. Fili and Kili had no idea they were being watched and both were really nervous. Neither had forgotten the last time they'd received discipline with an armath taur. Thorin had been the one to apply the armath taur then too and both had only managed to take a few strokes before begging him to stop. They were determined to do better this time and beat Dwalin's record.

"Don't argue with Uncle and just do what he says," Fili said to Kili, knowing he might be reluctant to do whatever they were asked to do.

Finally Thorin stopped walking and turned to his nephews.

"Ok Fili and Kili kneel down and lean forward with your foreheads touching the ground," Thorin said swiftly.

Both dwarves moved to obey him and when they were both kneeling their foreheads on the ground Thorin stepped behind Kili and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kili's trousers, swiftly pulling them down to mid-thigh baring Kili's rump. Kili did not protest knowing that this was part of the punishment. He prepared himself for what was coming determined not to cry out or sit up as he did not want to show weakness.

The two dwarves watching saw him raise the armath taur and bring it down on Kili's rump. It connected with a loud sound and they saw Kili jerk but not cry out. Thorin hit Kili again and he jerked again and the two watching dwarves could see tears start to drip down his face. Thorin hit Kili twice more before he cried out. But he did not ask Thorin to stop so Thorin hit him again. Again Kili cried out but remained in position. Thorin hit him yet again and this time Kili cried out as before then spoke.

"Enough Uncle I can't take anymore," Kili said.

Thorin nodded.

"You can sit up Kili but don't touch your bottom or I'll hit you again," Thorin said.

"Yes Uncle. Thank you Uncle," Thorin said.

"Leave your trousers down," Thorin added.

Kili nodded and sat up his bare rump against his heels. His rump smarted but he did not move to touch it knowing that doing so would earn him further punishment. Thorin went over to Fili and pulled his trousers down then raised the armath taur and bought it down hard. The first blow caused Fili to cry out in pain and sit up.

"Get back down," Thorin ordered.

He hit Fili twice more and Fili sat up both times and cried out loudly.

"He's not handling it as well as Kili did. I'm impressed with how Kili handled it. Your record has fallen Dwalin," Nori said to Dwalin.

"I'm shocked at Kili managing to be able to take 6 hits before asking him to stop. But I think he was determined to break my record so he could tell Primrose how brave he was," Dwalin said.

He had been gob smacked when Kili had managed to take 6 hits of the armath taur before asking his uncle to stop.

By then Fili had asked Thorin to stop after taking just four hits.

"Sit up and don't touch your bottom or I'll hit you again," Thorin said.

Fili sat up and to Kili's horror he immediately reached for his bottom.

"Fili what did I just say?" Thorin asked, looking annoyed

Fili pulled his hand away from his bottom but it was too late.

"Back down Fili you're getting one more," Thorin said.

Fili reluctantly put his head back down and Thorin hit him once more. He screamed and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Now sit up and don't touch your bottom," Thorin said.

"Foolish dwarf," Nori said.

"Kili has kept his hands in front of him. He's got more sense than Fili has," Dwalin said.

"Did you have the sense to not touch your rump when you were disciplined once it was over," Nori asked.

"Yes I did," Dwalin said.

Thorin had moved to in front of his nephews.

"Now let this be a lesson to you both to be more responsible and to follow instructions," Thorin said.

"Yes Uncle," both Fili and Kili said.

"And don't put Primrose in danger like that again," Thorin said.

"We won't," Fili and Kili said.

"Alright you can pull your trousers up and we will go back to camp. This matter is closed," Thorin said.

Fili and Kili righted their trousers and stood up. Thorin smiled at Kili.

"I'm proud of you taking all those blows and not asking me to stop. You're becoming a real warrior," Thorin said.

He looked really proud then looked over where Dwalin and Nori were.

"Dwalin your record has been broken," he called out.

Fili and Kili stared at Thorin.

"He was watching this?" Fili asked.

"Yes I was," Dwalin said stepping out from behind the bush, "Very nicely done Kili. I'm proud of you too," Dwalin said, clapping Kili on the shoulder. Kili smiled through the tears that were still running down his cheeks. Although he wouldn't admit it he was in a lot of pain. A glance at Fili told him that he too was in a lot of pain.

"I'm impressed," Nori said joining them, "You handled that far better than your older brother did," he ended

Fili looked down knowing Nori was right. He had always handled it better than Kili the previous times they'd been disciplined. Shame burned on his cheeks as he knew Thorin was very disappointed in him.

"Are you alright Fili?" Kili asked.

"How did you do that? Normally I'm the one who can handle it better," Fili said.

"I wanted to make Primrose proud of me," Kili said, very softly just loud enough that Fili, Nori and Dwalin could hear him but not loud enough that Thorin would hear it.

This was as Dwalin thought and he nodded.

"I figured as much. She will be very proud of you. I'd suggest you hurry back and let her know you're ok as I suspect she is probably worrying about you," Dwalin said.

"Thank you uncle for the discipline," Kili said.

"You're welcome Kili. I love you and although it grieves me to have to discipline you I do it because I care," Thorin said.

"Thank you Uncle," Fili added.

"You need to harden up," Thorin said coldly to Fili.

He was disgusted at how easily Fili had cried out during his punishment and at how Fili had tried to rub his rump when it was over. Kili had well and truly put him to shame. He ran his fingers down the handle of the armath taur wondering what he was going to do with it and hoping he would not need to use it again anytime soon.

Back at the camp Primrose was sparring with Bofur, getting the feel of her new sword. Gandalf had told her it had been made by elves and Balin said it probably wasn't even a sword to them and more like a letter opener. Gandalf had also said her sword would glow blue in the presence of goblins. To Primrose it was just right as a sword and it felt like an extension of her arm. Movements she had struggled with using Fili's sword were easy and she was able to dance lightly around Bofur. She disarmed Bofur after half an hour of sparring after he had put her through her paces and at the same time she saw Kili re-enter the camp. He had tears running down his cheeks and was walking slowly but he looked proud. Kili was not far behind and his head was down and he looked ashamed. Primrose sheathed her sword and made her way over to Kili.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I will be fine. It's over now and the matter is closed," Kili said.

He smiled at her then changed the subject asking her how she was finding her sword.

"It's wonderful. Gandalf told me it is elf made and glows in the presence of goblins," Primrose said.

"May I hold it?" Kili asked.

Primrose drew her sword and held it out to Kili hilt first. He took her sword and did a few swings and moves with it.

"Impressive," he said, returning her sword to her.

"You're in pain aren't you," Primrose said, touching her fingers to his cheek and gently wiping away the tears that were still falling.

"Yes it hurts but I will bear it as a warrior," Kili said.

"Can.. can you tell me about it?" Primrose asked.

"Come let's eat dinner and then we will go for a walk and I will tell you what happened," Kili said.

The two went over to the fire and received plates of food then took them to a quiet spot where they began eating. Primrose sat down but Kili chose to remain standing.

"My rump is still really sore," he explained, "Fili will be eating standing up as well," Kili said.

"Did he really have to do that to you. I haven't been spanked since I was a youngster," Primrose said, guessing what had taken place.

"It is the way of the dwarf," Kili said.

When they had finished eating they went for a walk promising Thorin they wouldn't go far from the camp. After they were out of earshot and view of Thorin Kili slipped his hand into Primrose's and briefly related what had happened when Thorin punished him. Primrose was aghast as it seemed really severe.

"I took more strokes of the armath taur without asking for the punishment to stop than Dwalin could. His record was 5. I managed 6 hits and Dwalin was watching. He was shocked from what he told me. Uncle is proud of me but disgusted with Fili. He couldn't even take one hit without crying out. Normally he handles discipline better than I do if I am brutally honest with you," Kili said.

"I wouldn't be able to handle even one hit. I always cried and screamed when Uncle spanked me," Primrose said.

"Maybe I should spank you for being foolish enough to listen to us and put yourself in danger," Kili said.

"Not with that thing you won't. It would hurt me far worse than it would you," Primrose said.

Gandalf had told her that dwarves used the armath taur because they had very tough skin.

"Of course I wouldn't use the armath taur on you. You'd never be able to handle it. I'd feel terrible if I hurt you badly," Kili said.

"I don't want you to ever have to be disciplined with that thing again. I was dreadfully upset knowing you were being hurt," Primrose said.

"I hope that I won't need to be," Kili said softly.

Primrose could see that he still had some tears running down his cheeks so she gently wiped them away then kissed him. Their kiss quickly deepened and for a few moments Kili forgot about the pain in his rump. Primrose always made him feel really good and he snuggled into her, one kiss following another.

"I liked the carving your uncle did on the armath taur's handle. What is the carving of?" Primrose asked after they came up for air.

"I didn't actually see it but it's probably a dwarf motif or something like that," Kili said.

"I could see your uncle working on the armath taur as we travelled today and I saw the looks the other dwarves were giving you. That's why I was so worried about your punishment," Primrose said.

"I see," Kili said.

He captured her lips with his again and as they kissed remembered the things he'd found in the troll hoard.

"Prim I've got some stuff I found in the troll hoard that I'd like to give you," Kili said, when they came up for air.

He produced the clips and clasps for her hair.

"They're beautiful. I suppose they came from some poor victim of the trolls," Primrose said.

"I guess so. May I put them in your hair?" Kili asked.

"Of course," Primrose said.

She turned so her back was to Kili and he put the clips and clasps in her hair.

"You look beautiful my love," Kili said when he was done.

"I wish I had a mirror so I could see how I look," Primrose said.

Kili smiled then kissed Primrose again. When they came up for air he assured her he hadn't put any braids in her hair.

"I understand," Primrose said.

"I really wanted to but if I did Uncle would know about us. And right now if he found out I don't know what he might do. I've been in enough trouble with him today as it is," Kili said.

His bottom was constantly reminding him of that as much as he tried to forget about the pain.

"Yes I quite agree. You've already made him angry and it wouldn't do to make him even more angry. By the time we reach Rivendell he will have forgotten his anger at you for last night," Primrose said.

"Shall we head back now. I'd like to spar with you and see what you can do with your new sword. Have you named it yet?" Kili said.

"No I haven't," Primrose said.

She smiled at Kili as they began heading back towards the campsite. Kili had slipped his hand into Primroses but he removed it before they came into sight of the rest of the company.

Fili immediately joined Kili as he and Amber re-entered the campsite.

"What did you two get up to?" Fili asked.

"Look what Kili gave me," Primrose said pointing to her hair.

"Wow those are very pretty. Where did you get them Kili?" Fili asked.

"I found them amongst the troll hoard," Kili said.

Fili nodded and the three headed in the direction of their bedrolls. Primrose got her sword which was in its scabbard out.

"You know somehow this doesn't really go with my dress, does it?" Primrose said.

"Bofur told me about you two sparring. I'd like to see you spar and see what difference your new sword makes," Thorin said, joining them.

"I'm about to spar with Kili so feel free to come watch," Primrose said.

"I will. And oh I your hairclips are very pretty. Where did you get them?" Thorin asked.

"Kili found them in the troll hoard and he thought I'd like them," Primrose said honestly.

"Alright. Come let's see what you can do with your sword," Thorin said.

He nodded to Kili and the three moved into the center of the campsite. Kili and Primrose unsheathed their swords and the sparring began.

"Whoa your new sword makes a huge difference," Kili said after about 10 minutes of sparring.

"Can I spar with you again?" Thorin asked.

"Sure," Primrose said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Primrose drew her sword and she and Thorin circled each other. Soon they were sparring and Thorin was amazed at the difference Primrose's new sword made to her sparring.

"That sword seems to have been made for you. It's perfect for you," Thorin said, at the end of their sparring.

"I quite agree," Primrose said.

She sheathed her sword and returned to where her bedroll was.

"You were very impressive against Uncle," Kili said.

"Thanks," Primrose said.

As it was getting late the two thought they would go to bed. But before they could even think about preparing for bed there were suddenly Orcs everywhere. In the confusion that followed Kili and Primrose became separated and Primrose was swung up on to the saddle of a warg by a warg rider. At that the orcs swiftly withdrew from the camp. Primrose hadn't even had time to scream. She hoped Kili would come and rescue her and would realize she'd been taken prisoner.

"Azog is going to be very pleased that we've captured you," the orc who had grabbed Primrose said.

"What would he want with me?" Primrose asked, "I'm just a hobbit no one special," she said.

"You're courting Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield so you are a valuable hostage," the orc said.

Primrose fell silent realizing she was in serious trouble. After what seemed like a long time the Orcs arrived back at Dol Guldor. Primrose was pulled off the warg and slung onto the floor in front of Azog. The orc spoke to Azog in orcish and Azog looked at Primrose and smiled cruelly.

"I know your lover and his uncle will be coming to save you. When they come I will kill them and your lover's brother and end the line of Durin," Azog said.

Primrose glared defiantly at Azog determined not to show fear in front of him.

"For now I'd like to know what you know about the quest," Azog said.

"I don't know anything," Primrose said, "And even if I did why should I tell you," she ended.

"You will tell me or else things will become very unpleasant for you," Azog growled.

Primrose glared at him and said nothing.

"BOLG," Azog shouted.

Another white Orc appeared and approached Azog.

"I want you to make this Hobbit talk. She's being very uncooperative," Azog growled.

"My pleasure, father," Bolg said.

He gestured and two Orcs grabbed Primrose and dragged her after Bolg.

'Oh Kili I hope you get here soon,' Primrose thought.

Back at the camp after the orcs had gone the dwarves gathered and Thorin did a headcount. That was when Kili realized Primrose wasn't there. He frantically looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Kili do you know where Primrose is?" Thorin asked him.

"No and I'm wondering the same thing. Do you think the Orcs could have taken her?" Kili said.

"I'm beginning to think that that is the case," Thorin said gravely.

"We must rescue her," Kili said.

"We don't know where they may have taken her," Thorin said.

"We need our burglar," Kili said.

"They have taken Primrose to Dol Guldor," Gandalf said, suddenly appearing, "Radagast is following them," he added.

"Fili, Kili and I will go to Dol Guldor and rescue Primrose. Gandalf you must lead the others to Rivendell. We will catch up to you when we've rescued Primrose," Thorin said.

"As you wish," Gandalf said.

Kili, Fili and Thorin immediately set off in the direction of Dol Guldor. Kili was sick with worry but didn't dare voice his thoughts to Thorin.

After a hard ride the three dwarves approached Dol Guldor and as they dismounted screams suddenly rang out.

"Mahal that's Primrose," Kili gasped in horror.

The three dwarves carefully made their way into Dol Guldor.

"If Azog is here he is mine," Thorin said.

"I will kill any orc who's hurting Primrose," Kili said.

Fili knew why but didn't say anything.

"We will all kill those that are hurting our burglar," Thorin said.

All three dwarves had drawn their swords and they crept through Dol Guldor. When they encountered orcs they quickly killed them. Every so often they heard Primrose screaming and it made Kili furious knowing the one he loved was being hurt. Finally her screams were so loud that they knew she was in a nearby room. Approaching a nearby doorway Kili cautiously poked his head into the room. He withdrew it at once and looked at Fili horror on his face.

"They are whipping her. Her back is torn to ribbons. I'm going to kill them. KILL them," Kili said. He put his sword away and drew his bow. Quietly loading it Kili moved so he could aim into the room. All the orcs started when he fired his first shot. Grimly Kili fired again and again being careful not to hit Fili or Thorin who had rushed into the room to engage the orcs with their swords. The orc whipping Primrose was large and white but it was quickly apparent it was not Azog. Suddenly Kili had to drop his bow and draw his sword as an orc engaged him. For a few moments everything was a whirl of clanging swords.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill her," Azog's voice suddenly rang out.

He was standing by Primrose holding a knife to her throat. Kili let out a low growl and went to lunge at Azog but was stopped by Fili.

Angrily the three dwarves dropped their weapons.

"Well well Thorin son of Thrain we meet again," Azog said.

"Let the Halfling go. I'm the one you want," Thorin said.

"She's told us a lot of interesting things about you and your quest. My son's whip soon loosened her tongue. Bolg you can let her go now . We have want we want," Azog said.

Primrose's bonds were loosened and she was shoved away from the post she'd been tied to. She tried to cover herself up so the dwarves wouldn't see her nakedness and stumbled towards the door. Seeing Kili's bow lying where he'd discarded it when he drew his sword she carefully and quietly picked it up then looked around for some arrows. Out of the corner of his eye Kili saw what Primrose had done and slowly moved his foot pushing his quiver towards her. None of the orcs noticed the slight movement and Primrose had left the room moments later. He had noticed that she'd lost her clothes and had deliberately averted his eyes knowing she'd be embarrassed if he saw anything. He knew Thorin and Fili would have done the same.

Suddenly arrows were flying and the orcs around the dwarves dropped. The dwarves grabbed their weapons and Thorin flung himself at Azog while Kili and Fili engaged Bolg. After a few moments of fighting Azog and Bolg flung the dwarves away and turned and fled.

"COWARDS" Thorin roared after them.

Kili had turned to see where Primrose was and couldn't see her.

"Primrose?" he called out.

"I'm just outside the room. Don't ask me to come in. I need clothes," Primrose said.

"You were amazing," Kili said.

He quickly relieved the orcs of some of their garments then tossed the garments out the door.

"See if some of those will fit. They'll do until we get back to camp. You've got some spare stuff there right?" Kili said.

"Yeah but its only underwear," Primrose said.

"You can wear a pair of my breeches and one of my shirts," Kili said.

Primrose liked the sound of that. His clothes would have his scent on them and she loved his scent. She pulled on some of the orcs garments then started into the room the dwarves were in only to collapse after going through the door way. Her back was bleeding badly and she was weak from blood loss. It had taken a huge effort to fire the arrows that had killed the orcs around the dwarves.

"Prim," Kili cried out rushing over to her.

"We need to get her to the others. Oin can help her," Fili said.

Kili gathered Primrose into his arms and the three dwarves hurried out of Dal Goldur, Fili picking up Kili's bow and quiver and gathering Kili's arrows, pulling them out of the orcs they were in. When the dwarves reached their ponies they mounted, Kili putting Primrose in front of him. A frantic ride ensued but finally they rejoined the rest of the company.

"Oin Primrose is hurt. Badly," Thorin said.

Kili had dismounted his pony and lifting Primrose off the saddle he placed her on the ground face down. Oin was at her side in an instant. Using a knife he removed the orc garments so he could assess Primrose's injuries. Her back, rump and thighs were a mess of torn raw flesh.

"She hasn't been defiled has she?" Kili asked urgently.

He had to know as he couldn't bare it if the orcs had taken Primrose in such a way. Oin gently parted Primrose's legs and examined her.

"No thank Mahal she has not. If she had been she'd have been torn and bruised," Oin said.

"Thank Mahal for that," Kili said.

He had looked away knowing Primrose would not want him to see her most intimate parts until they were married. Oin closed Primrose's legs then applied a salve to Primrose's injuries and used the orc garments to make bandages which he bound her wounds with. Primrose groaned as he did this, the pain bringing her round.

"Primrose needs to rest as she's lost a fair bit of blood. Not enough to kill her but enough that she's very weak. She will recover. I would suggest we make camp here for the night so she can rest," Oin said.

So the dwarves set up camp and Kili went over to where they would have their bedrolls. There he found a spare pair of breeches and a shirt and gave them to Primrose. She found her spare underwear when Kili gave her her bag and slowly and carefully got dressed. The other dwarves gave her privacy.

"Just so you know they didn't violate you," Kili told her when he rejoined her.

"H..how do you know?" Primrose stammered, wondering how he knew.

"Oin examined you. I hope you don't mind. I looked away," Kili said.

"That's ok. I'm glad they didn't take my virginity," Primrose said.

"I'm very glad too. You are MINE and MINE only. I will be the one to take your virginity when the time is right," Kili said.

He had said this very quietly so Thorin wouldn't hear. Once Primrose was dressed Fili joined her and gave her her sword which he'd recovered before they left Dol Guldor.

"This goes so much better with your shirt and pants than it did my dress," Primrose remarked to Kili.

"Just rest quietly tonight. I will have to be on watch with Fili but you should sleep," Kili said.

"I want to be with you," Primrose protested.

"You need to rest," Kili said firmly.

In the end Primrose agreed to rest. Kili bought her dinner to her and the two sat quietly to eat.

"Thank you for saving me," Primrose said.

"I wasn't going to let them take you from me. No way," Kili said.

Some of the clips and clasps in her hair had come lose so Kili refastened them for her after he'd finished eating then gently nuzzled into her being careful not to hurt her. Primrose smiled despite the pain she was in. Once they were done eating Kili took their plates and utensils back to Bombur. When he returned to their bedrolls Primrose was lying down inside her bedroll and her eyes were closed.

"Sleep well Prim," Kili said.

He joined the other dwarves and enjoyed some pipe weed with them. They were getting closer to Rivendell every day and Kili was getting more and more excited as he knew more than ever that he wanted to marry Primrose while they were there. When he had been travelling to Dol Guldor the thought of losing Primrose had made him feel sick. He was 100 percent in love with her and couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Penny for them?" Fili asked Kili.

" Fili I've realized I'm 100 percent in love with Prim," Kili said.

"I can see that. So are there going to be wedding bells when we get to Rivendell?" Fili said.

"I sure hope so," Kili said.

"Uncle still doesn't know how you and Prim feel about each other. Mahal help you when he finds out," Fili said.

"Uncle isn't going to find out until we have gotten married. There won't be anything he can do. Primrose will be an honorary dwarven princess," Kili said.

Inside he was a little concerned about how Thorin would react to finding out he'd taken Primrose as his wife. His plan was for them to get married and Thorin to just find out.

"We've still got a long way to go to get to Rivendell. And Primrose is pretty badly hurt. She needs to focus on healing," Fili cautioned.

"Primrose can't die. She just can't. I'll die if she dies," Kili said.

It would break his heart to lose Primrose and he knew he wouldn't be able to carry on living if she wasn't there beside him.

"I'm sure Primrose will be fine," Fili said.

"I'm going to go and check on her," Kili said.

He returned to his bedroll and found that Primrose was asleep and sleeping soundly. A check on her dressings found that there was some oozing from her wounds but not too much. Kili quietly left her and rejoined Fili.

"You know I haven't shown her the rune stone Mama gave me yet," Kili said.

"I miss Mama," Fili said.

Both Kili and Fili were close to their mother, Dis as they had grown up with only her as their parent. Thorin was like a father to them as their father had died while Dis was pregnant with Kili.

"I wish I had been able to know Papa," Kili said.

"He died a heroic death you know that," Fili said.

Their father had died in battle against a marauding band of orcs and goblins defending a very pregnant Dis and a just turned 5 Fili. Fili barely remembered his father.

"What do you think Mama will think of Prim?" Kili asked.

"I dunno," Fili said.

Inside he hoped their mother liked Primrose as when they met Primrose would be her daughter in law.

"Will you be my attendant when Prim and I get married?" Kili asked Fili.

"I'd love to. Who will Prim's attendant be?" Fili asked.

"I don't know," Kili said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Kili finally went to bed Primrose was still asleep. She stirred as Kili slipped into his bedroll which was as usual next to hers.

"How are you feeling my love," Kili asked

"Very sore and very weak," Primrose said.

Oin had checked her dressings just before Kili had gotten into his bedroll.

"I've got something I want to show you in the morning," Kili said.

"I look forward to seeing it," Primrose said.

She drifted back off to sleep then, her hand in Kili's their fingers entwined. When Kili woke the next morning Primrose was still asleep. She didn't stir when Kili got up so he summoned Oin. He checked Primrose and found she had lost more blood during the night. She was still alive but only barely.

"I need kingsfoil. Did you see any growing nearby?" Oin said.

"I will find some," Kili said.

He quickly dressed and went in search of the weed. Thorin instructed the other dwarves to help him look. Finally Fili found some of the weed and bought it back to Oin. He made a healing salve with it and applied it to Primrose's wounds then re dressed them. She still didn't stir and Oin told Kili that Primrose had fallen into a coma.

"Hopefully she will heal and come out of the coma," Oin said.

The dwarves breakfasted and discussed the situation. There was no way Primrose would be able to travel any further until she came out of the coma.

"We will all remain in camp here until Primrose heals," Thorin declared.

3 days later Primrose finally came out of the coma as she was beginning to heal. Kili was at her side and he smiled at her.

"Mahal Primrose I thought we were going to lose you. We were all worried about you. But the worst is past now," Kili said.

"Am.. Am I going to live?" Primrose asked.

"Yes. Yes you are. Thank Mahal for that," Kili said.

The other dwarves all expressed their relief that Primrose was ok.

A week later Primrose was well on the way to healing and was well enough to be able to ride. So the dwarves began travelling towards Rivendell again. A few days before that she and Kili had gone for a walk as Kili wanted to talk to her on her own. They didn't go far from the camp as the dwarves were very much aware that Azog and Bolg were still out there some where.

"Do you remember I told you had something to show you?" Kili asked Primrose.

"Yes you told me the night I slipped into the coma. I haven't forgotten," Primrose said.

Kili reached into a pocket of his travelling jacket and withdrew a small smooth green stone.

"This is a dwarven runestone. Mama gave it to me to remind me of my promise," Kili said.

"What does it say?" Primrose said, seeing the runes carved into it.

"It means come back. And I promised Mama I'd come back," Kili said.

"Where is your Mama," Primrose asked.

"In the Blue Mountains with the rest of our folk. You'll be able to meet her when they join us in Erebor," Kili promised.

"She'll be my mother in law then so I guess I'll call her Mama too," Primrose said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kili asked.

"I'm saying that yes I will marry you if that's what you want. I heard you talking to that night you rescued me from Azog and Bolg about us getting married,"

"Oh Prim you've just made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth," Kili said.

He picked Primrose up and twirled her round and round then put her down and drawing her close found her lips with his. The two kissed deeply.

"I suppose you want to put the betrothal braid in my hair now," Primrose said.

"I would LOVE to be able to do that but I can't. Uncle would see it and know at once what it means," Kili said.

"I know. I guess we could put braids in our hair just before we get married," Primrose said.

"Yes we will," Kili said, "The courting braids, the betrothal braid in your hair and the marriage braids," he said.

"Do we add braids when we have children?" Primrose asked.  
"Yes as a matter of fact we do," Kili said.

"So what do Fili's braids represent.I notice he's got four, two on each side," Primrose said.

"One represents that he's Uncle's heir, another represents that he's Mama's first born. She put that braid in his hair and Uncle put the heir braid in his hair. The other two are a courting braid as he has a she dwarf back in the Blue Mountains and one is a coming of age braid. I have one too," Kili said.

He showed her his coming of age braid. It was the only braid he had.

"Right I see. I bet he misses his girlfriend terribly," Primrose said.

They were heading back to camp then and continued to chat about Fili until they were back at camp. Thorin and Gandalf had gone for a walk to discuss things and weren't back so Kili quickly broke the news that he and Primrose were betrothed to the other dwarves.

"Mahal Kili you are playing with fire. Congratulations," Dwalin said.

"Very nicely done," Balin said.

"We're going to be brother and sister," Fili said to Primrose.

He hugged her and smiled then clasped hands with Kili and butted heads with him in a gesture of affection. The other dwarves promised not to say anything to Thorin. When Thorin and Gandalf got back the dwarves were smoking pipe weed and singing. Primrose was sitting between Kili and Fili and joining in the singing. She'd declined the pipeweed as she didn't smoke.

It took the dwarves another 6 weeks to reach Rivendell. By the time they got there everyone was ready for a rest. They'd be staying in Rivendell for two weeks and they were looking forward to the rest. When they arrived in Rivendell Lindir greeted them and told them that Elrond was not there. But Elrond arrived a short time later leading a column of mounted elves. The dwarves being naturally suspicious of the elves closed up ranks and pulled their wepons out. Fortunately Elrond assured them that they meant no harm and the dwarves relaxed. He then invited the dwarves to share a meal with the elves.

"When are you going to talk to Elrond?" Primrose asked Kili.

"As soon as I can," Kili replied.

Each of the dwarves was shown to separate lodgings and Primrose had her own room as well. As luck would have it Elrond came to see each of the dwarves and when he went to see Kili that was when Kili spoke up.

"Lord Elrond, I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favor," Kili began.

"How can I help you?" Elrond asked.

"I am betrothed and I was wondering if you could perform the wedding. It's a little complicated and needs to be done quickly and quietly," Kili said.

"A most unusual request. How is it complicated?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am betrothed to a Hobbit and my uncle does not know of the planned union. He would not approve. Nor would my intended's uncle," Kili said.

"I see. I can marry you this evening if you like. I think the bridge in the garden would be an appropriate place," Elrond said.

Kili nodded.

"Thank you Lord Elrond," he said.

After Elrond was gone Kili freshened up and joined the other dwarves to have dinner. Primrose also joined them.

"Elrond is going to marry us this very evening. Have you a gown you can wear?" Kili asked.

"No I don't," Primrose said.

But after they had eaten Primrose returned to her quarters and spoke to one of the she elves who was assigned to look after her and the she elf, Bienniel was able to find her a suitable gown. While Primrose bathed and dressed in the gown she could hear shouts and splashes. Looking out the window in her quarters Primrose could see the dwarves swimming in the fountain and spotted Kili splashing Fili. She smiled enjoying watching Kili enjoy himself then turned her attention back to what she was doing. Once she was dressed and ready she headed down to the garden where the bridge was. Kili was there waiting and she smiled. He was wearing his usual clothes but not his travelling jacket or his weapons. Fili was also there with Kili also minus his travelling jacket and weapons. Kili looked very handsome and he smiled at Primrose.

"Elrond will be along shortly. Shall we braid our hair?" Kili said.

"Lets," Primrose said.

She and Kili sat down and Primrose sat so her back was to Kili. He was going to braid her hair first. He created three braids in her hair. Two he put clasps in and the other he left without a clasp. Then Primrose put two braids in his hair and one one she put a clasp on the other she left claspless. Kili had withheld three of the clasps he'd found in the troll hoard to use in Primrose's hair at the appropriate time and he'd helped her choose two clasps that would go in his hair.

Finally Elrond arrived and Kili, Fili and Primrose joined him on the bridge. The ceremony was short but beautiful.

"Do you Primrose Baggins take Kili of Erebor to be your husband?" Elrond asked.

"I do," Primrose said.

"And do you Kili of Erebor take Primrose Baggins to be your wife?" Elrond asked.

"Yes I do," Kili said.

Do you have vows you wish to exchange?" Elrond asked.

They nodded and Primrose began.

"I Primrose Baggins take you Kili of Erebor to be my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you and be there for you in the good times and the bad. I promise to be faithful and true to you until we are parted in death," Primrose said.

"I Kili of Erebor take you Primrose Baggins to be my wife. I promise to love you and cherish you and be there for you in the good times and the bad. I promise to be faithful and true to you until we are parted in death," Kili said.

"Do you have clasps to exchange?" Elrond asked.

Kili had explained to him the tradition of exchanging braid clasps.

Fili passed Primrose the clasp for Kili's braid.

"I give this clasp to you as a symbol of my love and devotion. I love you Kili of Erebor," Primrose said, sliding the clasp onto the bottom of his marriage braid.

"I give this clasp to you as a symbol of my love and devotion. I love you Primrose Baggins," Kili said sliding the clasp onto the bottom of her marriage braid.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kili you may kiss your wife," Elrond said.

Kili lent forward and finding Primrose's lips kissed her. Fili cheered and then he and Elrond clapped.

Kili led Primrose off the bridge and into the garden followed by Elrond and Fili.

"I will have you moved into shared quarters," Elrond said.

He turned and left.

"Hey sis," Fili said.

He smiled at Primrose.

"You're Princess Primrose of Erebor now," Kili said.

He smiled and kissed Primrose. When they came up for air they decided to go to bed so they and Fili headed to their quarters.

Kili and Primrose had been given a room with a double bed in it.

"Now you are my wife it's time to make you mine," Kili said.

He moved forward and kissed Primrose. One kiss followed another as Kili unlaced the back of Primrose's gown and slid it off her shoulders. She was unlacing his jerkin and undershirt at the same time. It wasn't long before they had shed their clothes and gotten into their bed. The feeling of skin against skin was exquisite.

20 minutes later Thorin was walking down the hallway looking for Kili as he'd gone to the room Kili had been assigned to only to find he wasn't there.

"Please I know where your nephew is. He's been given a new room," one of the elves said.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"His new room is down that hallway there," the elf said.

"Thank you," Thorin said.

He headed in the direction the elf pointed and it wasn't long before he had located the room Kili and Primrose were in. Knocking Thorin entered then stopped short the color draining from his face. There was Kili in bed with Primrose and it was pretty obvious what they were doing.

"What in Mahal's name is going on here?" Thorin thundered.

Kili jerked then quickly rolled off Primrose. As he sat up Thorin got another shock. He had two braids in his hair. Primrose sat up and to Thorin's disbelief he saw three braids in her hair. At once he knew what the braids were.

"How DARE you. This is OUTRAGEOUS," Thorin roared.

"Hello Uncle," Primrose said.

"We have behaved very properly. Elrond married us not an hour ago. I have not lain with her before that," Kili said.

"Propriety be damned. You a prince marrying a… a HALFLING. Have you taken leave of your senses?" Thorin shouted.

"Uncle I love Primrose. I've been in love with her since I met her at Bag End. We are married now and there isn't anything you can do about it. We didn't tell you as I knew you'd react like this," Kili said.

"I won't accept this. I CAN'T. You have bought shame on the line of Durin," Thorin growled.

"Primrose is my beautiful princess," Kili said.

"She will NEVER be a princess of Erebor and you will never be King. NEVER," Thorin said.

He turned on his heel and left slamming the door behind him.

"Whoops," Primrose said.

"He would have found out as soon as he saw us at breakfast anyway. Our braids remember," Kili said.

He began to say something else but a tapping at the door stopped him.

"Come in," he called out.

Their door opened and the other dwarves poked their heads in.

"We could hear Thorin blowing his stack. I take it he knows now," Dori said.

"He knows," Kili said.

"Congratulations you two," Oin said.

The other dwarves congratulated them too.

"We'll talk to your uncle, " Dwalin said.

"Make him see reason. I think he will come to accept it. He's just had a big shock is all," Balin said.

They went and found Thorin. He was fuming.

"I am furious," he said, " I went to talk to Kili and I found him in bed with Primrose. They were well you can guess," Thorin said.

"We know they are married. We saw their braids. And um we knew they were courting as we ah found out one night when gathering wood," Dwalin said.

"You KNEW and you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me. I'd have put a stop to it then and there," Thorin said.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We saw no reason why they couldn't court. They LOVE each other and they are a good match. So what if Primrose is a Hobbit," Balin said.

"Dwarves DON'T marry non Dwarves," Thorin said through clenched teeth.

"There is always a first time," Dwalin said.

"I don't believe you two," Thorin said.

"You have a beautiful daughter in law. Kili is very lucky to have her. And anyway he's not the heir to the throne so it's not like Primrose would ever become Queen under the Mountain. Let Kili be happy and live his life with Primrose. What harm would it do?" Balin said.

Thorin was still too angry to even consider that. He went to bed wondering what on earth he was going to do. There was no way he could undo what Kili and Primrose had done. The other dwarves would hate him if he kicked Kili and Primrose out of the company and besides he needed Primrose as their burglar. Suddenly he had an idea and he smiled in the darkness. If Primrose could prove she was as tough as any dwarf he would accept her as a daughter in law. He would ask no, make Kili punish her with the armath taur and see how many strokes she could take. He would watch proceedings and see what happened. On that thought he fell asleep and slept until morning. When he woke he dressed and proceeded down to breakfast. There he saw Kili and Primrose sitting together and once all the dwarves were seated at the table he stood.

"I have an announcement to make. It has come to my attention that my nephew Kili was married last night. Congratulations Kili and Primrose. However for me to accept this Union, you Primrose will have to prove you are as tough as any of my dwarves. You got married to Kili behind my back so you need to be disciplined for that. Kili you will be doing the discipline as per our custom. If you Primrose can take as many strokes of the armath taur without asking Kili to stop as he took from me after losing two of the ponies I will accept your union," Thorin said.

He noticed Primrose go pale as he continued.

"Kili you will also be receiving discipline and I will be doing it. You should have come to me about what you were going to do," Thorin ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Primrose looked at Kili in disbelief.

"He can't be serious. You could seriously hurt me with that thing," she said.

"Uncle is deadly serious. I'm sorry my love," Kili said.

He was as upset as Primrose about it and as worried as she was that he would hurt her badly.

"My skin isn't as tough as a dwarf's," Primrose said.

"I know and that's what worries me," Kili said.

He had taken her hand in his and he squeezed it gently.

"At least if I am hurt Elrond and Oin can heal me," Primrose said.

"Yes that is true," Kili said.

When breakfast was over Thorin stood again.

"Kili and Primrose please join me in the garden tonight. We will not be disturbed," Thorin said.

He left the dining room and the dwarves dispersed. Kili and Primrose spent the day enjoying one another's company and dreading that evening. They knew that if things worked out that Thorin would have to accept Primrose so they kept that thought uppermost in their minds. Both were determined that Primrose would win Thorin's acceptance.

That evening Kili and Primrose made their way down to the garden talking softly knowing there was no way of avoiding what was to come. It was Primrose's opportunity to show Thorin that she could be an acceptable niece in law. There they found Thorin waiting for them holding the armath taur and turning it over in his hands.

"Good you are prompt. Let's get this over with," Thorin said

He passed the armath taur to Kili with a nod then stood back and watched his arms folded his face stern. Kili turned to Primrose who was trying not to show how afraid she was. He wasn't going to enjoy this one little bit as he knew he was going to hurt the one he loved.

"Please take your gown off and kneel down with your forehead touching the ground," Kili said.

Primrose quickly moved to obey unlacing her gown and pulling it over her head. She folded it and placed it on the ground by Kili then got down on her knees and leant forward so her forehead was touching the ground. When she was kneeling down Kili lifted her slip and pulled her underwear down baring her rump then moved so he was behind her. He looked at the armath taur then gritted his teeth and raised it up and swung his arm down hoping he didn't hurt Primrose badly.

'I'm sorry my love,' he thought.

With a loud sound the armath taur connected with her rump and the pain was like nothing Primrose had ever felt before. It was even worse than when her Uncle Bilbo had disciplined her as a small child. She bit her lip determined that she would not cry out. Again Kili hit her and again. Silently Primrose counted the blows and after the 3rd tears were running down her cheeks. Her whole rump felt like it was on fire and she didn't know if she could take any more blows. Kili hit Primrose again and bravely she she bit back a scream. Somehow she managed two more hits without screaming then on the 7th it was too much.

"Stop my love I can't take it anymore," Primrose said.

"You may sit up my love," Kili said.

Primrose sat up, her slip falling down as she did so preserving her modesty. Kili smiled at her and told her she could right her underwear and put her gown on again. Standing Primrose fixed her underwear then slipped into her gown and looked at Kili. He had passed the armath taur to Thorin and he was looking proud. He gathered her into his arms and held her close. Primrose sobbed openly as her rump really did hurt.

"I'm sorry my love. So sorry for having to do that to you. I hope I haven't hurt you too badly. My clever brave wife. I'm so proud of you, breaking my record. How the heck did you do it?" he asked.

"I was just determined I would. Uncle has to approve of our union now. I took as many as you did without crying out," Primrose said.

She and Kili turned to look at Thorin. He was smiling but inside was shocked as he had been so sure Primrose would fail to take the requisite blows of the armath taur or that Kili would refuse to discipline her.

"Very very well done Primrose. You are as tough as any of my dwarves. I am honored to have you as my niece in law. I was very wrong to object to your union with Kili. But there is still the matter of Kili's discipline to attend to. Once that is done this matter will be closed. Kili will you please kneel with your forehead touching the ground," Thorin said.

Primrose disentangled herself from Kili and watched as Thorin disciplined Kili. He managed to equal Primrose's record before asking Thorin to stop. When it was over Thorin gave him a brief lecture about the necessity of not keeping things from him before letting him right his breeches. Then Thorin addressed them both.

"This matter is closed. Welcome Princess Primrose of Erebor to the house of Durin. Kili you behaved like a true dwarven warrior, accepting the need to discipline your wife and taking your own discipline very well. I am not entirely sure I want Fili to be my heir after this as he did not display the courage required to be a good leader when I disciplined the two of you after you lost those ponies," Thorin said.

"You didn't think I would have it in me to hit her did you," Kili said.

"To be honest no. And I didn't think Primrose would be able to take even one blow of the armath taur," Thorin said.

He had a smile on his face and suddenly Kili and Primrose knew it was ok. Really ok. Thorin had accepted their union.

"I will see you two later as I am guessing you are wanting to be alone together now. Oh and Prim, you have earned the right to apply discipline using this," Thorin said.

He turned and walked away after passing the armath taur to Primrose and a few moments later was gone leaving Kili and Primrose alone.

"What did Uncle mean?" Primrose asked, examining the armath taur.

"If you have not been disciplined with the armath taur you cannot use it on another. As you have been disciplined with it you have earned the right to use it on another," Kili said.

"Is that so?" Primrose asked a glint in her eye.

"You wouldn't. Besides I've just had it used on me. Now is not a good time," Kili said.

"Yes I would. You hit me with this thing so I think it's only fair that I hit you with it," Primrose said.

"You are right, I submit to you," Kili said.

He began to undress leaving his garments in a tidy pile. When he was done he knelt down leaning forward to rest his forehead on the ground.

Primrose stepped behind him and raised the armath taur bringing it down on Kili's rump. He flinched but stayed silent. Primrose hit him 6 more times and not once did he cry out.

"I won't hit you again. We're even now," Primrose said.

She gently wiped away the tears that were running down Kili's cheeks and found his lips with hers.

Soon they were kissing deeply, Kili's hands unlacing Primrose's dress and pulling it over her head…

An hour later the two rejoined the other dwarves.

"So what happened?" Fili asked.

"I took 6 strokes of the armath taur without crying out. I broke Kili's record. He equaled my record when Uncle disciplined him," Primrose said.

"So Uncle has accepted you then," Fili asked.

"He has,"

"Well done both of you on your excellent courage," Dwalin said, coming over to them.

The other dwarves gathered round congratulating him. They were shocked that Primrose had proved to be as tough as she was. Primrose then spoke up again.

"After Uncle had disciplined Kili he gave me the armath taur. Said I'd earned the right to be able to use it myself," Primrose said.

She looked over at Kili and the other dwarves looked at him with an Oooh expression.

"I took 7 hits of the armath taur from her. The same number I gave her. I did not cry out," Kili said.

"I will break that record if I'm ever disciplined again," Fili vowed.

"And what happened afterwards?" Nori asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Mind your own business," Kili said.

"I can guess," Fili piped up.

"Shut up Fili," Kili said.

"Are you two going to join us?" Ori asked.

"Yes but I think we'll remain standing for now," Kili said.

Thorin wasn't there as he was in discussions with Gandalf and Elrond. The dwarves were keen to celebrate Kili and Primrose's marriage with a big party.

"When we have taken Erebor I will be able to pay your uncle whatever price he might ask for you," Kili said.

"What do you mean?" Primrose asked.

"In dwarven culture its traditional for the husband to be to pay a bridal price to the family of his intended," Kili explained.

"We do not pay a bride price in our society," Primrose said, "The male will ask the female's family for her hand in marriage and gain their permission to marry her," Primrose said.

"Which I didn't do. Oh well Bilbo will just have to accept what has happened," Kili said.

He had his arm around Primrose's waist and he squeezed her gently.

"Yes Uncle will just have to accept it. It will be 3 or 4 months before we will see him again," Kili said.

An impromptu party got under way then for Primrose and Kili to celebrate their wedding. Thorin joined the party when the discussions with Gandalf and Elrond had drawn to a close for the day. The ale flowed freely and pipes were smoked.

The dwarves presented the happy couple with gifts they had obtained during the day. Then Kili made a speech.

"Thank you everyone for sharing this happy occasion with Prim and I. This is the start of a new chapter in my life and I am really looking forward to my life with Prim. Thank you all for being supportive of this union and thank you Uncle for accepting it," Kili said.

He then turned to Primrose,

"I have something for you, something I've had Bofur making since I taught you how to use my bow," Kili said.

He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with the quiver and bow that Bofur had constructed.

"These are for you," Kili said.

He smiled and passed them to Primrose.

"Wow my love thank you so much," Primrose said.

The quiver had a belt attachment like Kili's which she would wear over her shoulder like Kili did and her sword scabbard could be attached at the bottom. Inside the quiver was her own set of arrows that Bofur had crafted. The bow was a similar design to Kili's but suited her exactly.

"Now you'll be a real warrior," Kili said.

The party broke up not long after that and everyone retired to their quarters. Primrose placed her new bow and arrows with her sword.

"I will definitely need to wear breeches rather than a gown as these won't go with a gown," Primrose said.

"You can wear my shirt and breeches as long as you need to," Kili said.

"Thanks," Primrose said.

She had had no intention of taking the elvish gown she'd been wearing with her when they left Rivendell.

"We will have to take a swim together tomorrow," Kili said.

Primrose liked the sound of that.

"Yes we will," Primrose said.

Kili then gave Primrose some basic advice on how to take care of her bow and arrows. He had already advised her on how to care for her sword. She listened attentively and watched what Kili did. When he was done the two got into bed and cuddled.

"I love you so much Prim," Kili said.

"Love you too Kili," Primrose said.

Kili found Primrose's lips with his and the two were soon kissing and cuddling enjoying being together. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and didn't wake until morning.

That afternoon the two went for a walk down to the stream near the bridge where they had gotten married. They walked hand in hand enjoying the scenery and being alone with each other. The area they went to was deserted and they knew that they wouldn't be disturbed as the elves didn't usually go there. It didn't take long to shed their clothes leaving them in a tidy pile and Primrose found her eyes roving over Kili's nakedness. He was exquisite, a muscular physique accented by a light covering of dark hair on his arms legs and chest. Hair also ran down in a line from his chest to his navel and down below that. Kili's eyes were roving over Primrose and he smiled enjoying what he was seeing. The two entered the water, Kili diving in and Primrose carefully lowering herself in and came together sharing light kisses.

"You look beautiful my love," Kili said.

"Thank you. And you look amazingly stunningly sexy," Primrose said.

Kili wrapped his arms around Primrose holding her close. The feeling of skin against skin was electrifying and it wasn't long before they were kissing deeply, one kiss following another Kili picked Primrose up letting her wrap her legs around his waist…

When they were both spent Kili lowered Primrose down again and the two had a fun game of splashing each other then Primrose looked at Kili.

"I wonder if I will conceive soon," she said.

"It would be wonderful if you did. I would love to be a Papa," Kili said.

"Do you receive a braid to indicate fatherhood and motherhood?" Primrose asked.

"Yes," Kili said.

"If I conceive I'll be pregnant for 13 months. We hobbits live a little longer than humans so our pregnancies are a little longer. We also have slightly longer monthly cycles. Instead of 5-7 days of bleeding we bleed for 2 weeks and there are 5 weeks between our bleeds," Primrose said.

"Dwarves are usually pregnant for 24 months and there are 4 months between bleeds which last for a month. That's because we live for 200-300 years," Kili said.

Primrose remembered Kili telling her he'd only just come of age like she had.

"W… what will you do when I am dead and gone. I'll pass long before you will," Primrose said.

"I don't know. Dwarves mate for life so I would not marry again," Kili said.

"I understand that," Primrose said.

"If I become a Papa the child will be half dwarf half hobbit. So it will be interesting to see what kind of life span the child will have," Kili said.

"I would guess any children we have would live longer than me but not as long as you might live," Primrose said.

"That seems reasonable," Kili said.

The two talked for a while longer then clambered out of the stream. It was fine and sunny so Kili laid his jerkin out for them to lie on and they lay down and enjoyed a cuddle while the sun dried them off. Once they were dry they dressed and headed back up to the Last Homely House where they joined the other dwarves to have dinner.

"When are you due for your next bleed?" Kili asked Primrose on the way back.

"In about three weeks. If it doesn't arrive and doesn't come at all I will speak to Oin as I am sure he will have some way of being able to tell if I'm going to be a mama," Primrose said.

"Yes I'm sure he has," Kili said, "And he'll be able to advise you on what herbs and things to use to ease any symptoms you may suffer from whilst expecting," he added.

When they rejoined the others they discovered a lively discussion going on about when to resume their travels.

"I still need Elrond to look at my map so we won't be leaving for a while yet," Thorin tells them.

He then turned to Primrose and said she was welcome to join him, Gandalf and Elrond when Elrond looked at his map.

"Can Kili come too?" Primrose asked.

Kili smiled glad Primrose wanted him to be included as well.

"I don't see why not," Thorin said.

"Thank you Uncle," Primrose said.


End file.
